Un duel pour un amour
by Brom le conteur
Summary: Histoire d'un duel amical qui tourne mal et conduit à l'éveil de sentiments entre un certain dragon et sa jeune amie


C'était une journée comme les autres à la guilde Fairy Tail : tables et verres volaient en tout sens, parfois suivi d'un corps inconscient, Elfman rabâchait son discours « philosophique » sur la virilité, et bien sûr Natsu et Gray étaient, comme pour changer, en plein de la mêlée – ou plutôt de la guerre -. Le célèbre mage de feu courait dans le hall courait dans le hall hurlant à tue tête et à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Gray assumait enfin son nudisme. Ce dernier l'avait à présent rattrapé et allait le frapper lorsque soudain….le CHOC. Un monstre, un véritable démon sorti tout droit des enfers, plus effrayant que le plus affreux des cauchemars passa la porte de la guilde. Tout le monde se figea. Un ange passa, annonciateur du cataclysme à venir :

- « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? hurla Erza. La rage, pure et intense, se lisait dans son regard. VOUS ALLEZ ME RANGER CE BORDEL BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle portait, comme à son habitude, son armure de chez HeartKreuz, sa courte jupe bleue et ses bottes de cuir. Des frissons de peur parcoururent le dos des fauteurs de troubles, craignant la terrible colère de la jeune mage aux cheveux roux.

Tous se mirent rapidement au travail, écopant d'une tape – non plutôt d'un vrai coup de marteau - sur la tête, lorsque la rousse les trouver trop lent.

Cependant l'un d'eux, un jeune mage aux cheveux roses, se tenait, immobile, au milieu de la pièce, refusant le travail :

- ERZA ! dit-il, un air inhabituellement sérieux sur son visage enfantin. Je refuse de faire le larbin !

- QUOI ?éructa la rousse. Tu refuses de m'obéir. TU VAS SOUFFRIR, NATSU !

- Tu es malade Natsu ?murmura un mage proche. S'opposer à Erza, c'est du suicide !

Mais le jeune Dragonslayer restait sur place, aussi statique qu'une statue, la défiant du regard. La femme chevalier s'avança, le menaçant de son poing puis, ne voyant de réactions de la part de son ami, abattit son gant de métal sur le mage de feu. Tous fermèrent les yeux, s'imaginant à la place du jeune homme, et serrèrent les dents.

Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à rouvrir les yeux, le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux les laissa bouche bé : face à eux se tenait Natsu qui, d'une seule main, repoussait le gant de la femme chevalier, sur le visage de laquelle se lisait l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, s'exclama le rose, je refuse de ranger ! Je n'ai plus peur de toi ! Je demande un duel : si je gagne, je ne devrais plus jamais ranger le bordel que causeront les bagarres. À moins bien sur que tu n'ais peur ! fit il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Le p'tit fumier ! pensa-t-elle. Il ose ! »

Erza remit une mèche rebelle de ses beaux cheveux roux derrière son oreille, agacée : elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix : elle allait devoir tabasser à mort son ami aux cheveux roses pour maintenir la terreur sur la guilde. Terreur qui, au fil des années, était devenu essentiel pour que la guilde garde une certaine réputation : elle permettait de calmer les esprits vifs.

- D'accord Natsu, j'accepte ton défi ! Après tout ce n'est pas mon problème si tu sombres dans le masochisme : je vais t'écraser, petite salamandre !

- Yosh ! Je m'enflamme !

Les deux combattants se mirent en position, se jaugeant l'un l'autre du regard. Le maître Makarov apparut encore une fois sans qu'on le remarque, comme il l'avait pour chaque duel jusqu'aujourd'hui et lança le duel en criant un bref « Hajime ! ».

C'est à peine si les deux combattants n'avaient pas déjà entamés leur combat quand ces mots furent prononcés ; les premiers coups s'échangèrent, faibles, chacun cherchant à voir les potentiels progrès qu'avait fait l'autre. Puis le rythme du combat s'intensifie, les coups se font plus violents, les esquives plus audacieuses : Erza, vêtue de son armure de l'Impératrice du Feu semblait détenir un certain avantage mais chacun à la guilde savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer Natsu : Eligol, Laxus, Cobra, Zero. Tous avaient commis l'erreur fatale de sous-estimer le maître du feu. Tous l'avaient amèrement regretté. Rien n'était donc encore joué : d'ailleurs cette fois-ci, une fois n'est pas coutume, les paris donnaient le jeune dragon gagnant.

Les coups s'enchaînaient, chacun semblant plus puissant que le précédent. Les techniques d'escrime d'Erza se heurtaient aux Griffes, Ailes, Hurlement et autres Serres du Dragon de Feu de Natsu. Les coups du rose, fendillaient peu à peu l'armure à l'apparence démoniaque : pourtant, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, le fougueux dragon fatiguait rapidement : ses attaques se faisaient moins fortes, moins vives, détail qui n'échappa pas à son de cet avantage, accéléra encore la cadence de ses frappes, multipliant les attaques de taille, d'estoc, les coups de pied et les feintes en tout genre : à tel point que le rose commençait à peiner fortement à tenir le rythme de la femme chevalier. Aussi, après une dizaine de minutes d'intenses échanges offensifs, le combat tournait définitivement en faveur de la rousse : soudain, d'un habile coup de pied, elle faucha son ami, ce dernier se retrouvant sur le dos, un pied de la jeune femme sur le torse, vaincu. Résigné, le dragon fit signe à la rousse qu'elle avait gagnée et qu'elle pouvait le libérer, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle s'éloignait tranquillement, satisfaite de sa victoire quand un hurlement retentit dans son dos, révélant la feinte du rose, qui courait déjà dans sa direction, les poings enveloppés de feu. Dans un réflexe, elle se retourna vivement et, rééquipant son armure endommagée, pointa vers le pyromane une épée rouge sang…..qui s'enfonça dans le torse du dragon avec un bruit mat.

Le jeune homme regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la lame ruisselante de sang – de son sang – enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Autour de lui, le temps semblait stopper : il distinguait le regard horrifié de la rousse, et celui des autres, incapables de croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme et sur le sabre qui le transperçait de part en part. Dans la tête de Natsu, tout s'assombrissait, à mesure que le sang s'écoulait hors de ses veines : il s'effondra sur le sol, face contre les pierres tachés de rouge sombre.

Son esprit s'échappa et ses yeux, d'ordinaire si vifs et pétillants, perdirent leur éclat devenant ternes.

« Suis-je mort ? »Mort par cette épée qui m'a si souvent sauvée. Mort comme un idiot, sur le parvis de ma vraie famille. Mort, tué de la main d'Erza, cette amie si chère à mon cœur. Peuh ! Quel idiot j'ai été aussi, de vouloir la défier elle. La femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Elle, celle qui ne perd jamais. Elle…la femme que j'aime depuis 2 ans déjà. Enfin ! C'est trop tard maintenant ! Je vais bientôt mourir, si ce n'est pas encore fait. Adieu Jii-san …! Adieu Happy, Lucy, Gray, Wendy… ! Adieu mes amis ! Adieu… Erza !...

« Es-tu mort ?» Mort par mon épée, qui autrefois te sauver. Mort devant ta maison, ton foyer, entouré de ta famille. Mort de ma main, toi, mon ami, mon frère, mon…Pourquoi donc ai-je eu ce réflexe, d'utiliser cette épée sur toi, alors qu'un simple coup de poing aurait suffi. Aurait suffi pour t'achever, toi qui de tous chéri le plus les valeurs de la guilde, toi qui y apporte seul plus de joie que nul autre, toi qui n'a jamais abandonné. Maintenant tu vas mourir, nous quitter, tout ça par ma faute. Pardon Maître, de vous priver d'un fils !...Pardon, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Wendy ; pardon de vous priver de cet ami si cher, qui pour vous était un frère, un père !…..Pardon mes amis, d'avoir détruit la joie, le cœur de notre guilde !... Pardon…Natsu !...

Il était là, étendu dans un lit, recouvert de draps blancs, les yeux clos, le sourire disparu du visage.

Ils étaient là, assis à ses côtés, les yeux embués de larmes, le visage tordus dans un rictus de tristesse.

Elle était là, agenouillée à ses côtés, tenant sa main, autrefois si chaude, aujourd'hui si tiède, les larmes coulant abondamment, comme des perles salées, sur ses joues rougis, y creusant des sillons, le sourire ayant quitté à jamais sa vie.

Il était là, immobile sous les draps sentant les fleurs, le visage figé dans l'incompréhension qui avait marquée ses derniers instants.

Ils étaient là, assis à la guilde, le silence régnant en maître, l'esprit meurtri par la perte d'un camarade

Elle était là, étendue sur son siège, le cœur en miettes : elle pense à sa vie. Elle pense à tous les moments passaient avec lui : à son sourire d'enfant, son caractère si spécial, sa volonté de protéger ses êtres chers, à ses tendances destructrices. Elle pense à toutes ces fois où il les a tous sauvés en vainquant Erigor, Gérard, Laxus, Zero, Faust… Elle pense à toutes ces fois où il l'a sauvé : de la tour du Paradis, de son passé, du poison du serpent. Elle pense et redécouvre. Redécouvre quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'a ressenti qu'une fois, quelque chose qui l'a tant fait souffrir. Elle redécouvre l'amour, la passion…..et la mort, de l'esprit et du corps, la tristesse sans fin de celui qui reste :

- « Natsu, je t'en supplie…. ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'aime !»

« J'entends un voix. Elle m'appelle. »

- « Natsu, je t'en supplie…..ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'…. »

« Qui ça peut être ? Je la connais ? Ouvre les yeux, aller ouvre les yeux ! »

- « Natsu, reviens nous ! » dit une voix, puis une autre, puis encore une autre, puis des dizaines.

« Kusoooo ! Ouvre les yeux ! OUVRE LES YEUX !

Ils sont là, entourant leur ami, leur frère, leur père.

Ils sont là, pleurant leur ami agonisant, les yeux clos, le visage serein, le teint pâle.

Il est là, entouré de ses amis, de sa famille.

Il ouvre les yeux, faiblement d'abord et les aperçoit, eux, ceux qui sont le plus cher à son cœur. Sa guilde. Sa famille.

Ils le voient émerger, lentement : froncer les sourcils, entre ouvrir les yeux, les regarder, sourire. Ils lui sourient, heureux : il est sauvé.

Les cris fusent, débordants de joie et de bonheur, accompagnés pour certains de nouvelles larmes. Happy, en larmes, vole jusque sur son père, se blotti contre lui, Lucy s'effondre sur ces genoux, les mains couvrant ses yeux rougis par les larmes de désespoir. Gray ne le montre pas, mais au fond lui aussi est plus heureux que jamais : la joie est si intense qu'elle en devient presque palpable.

Une rousse s'avance, Natsu la regarde : elle est différente, elle a grandi, même lui s'en rend compte. Elle s'approche, le serre dans ses bras :

- « Natsu…..j'ai eu si peur. » murmure-t-elle

- « Moi aussi Erza…moi aussi » répond le rose

Elle s'éloigne un peu, mettant une certaine distance entre eux : face à face, ils s'observent, détaillent l'autre sous un regard nouveau. Celui de ceux qui ont frôlé la catastrophe et ont comprit que la vie est courte, qu'il faut savoir en profiter. Sans vraiment chercher à, leurs têtes se rapprochent, leurs lèvres s'unissent. Celles du dragon sont chaudes et piquantes, celles d'Erza, douces et sucrées : l'un comme l'autre surpris, et pourtant aucun ne fait rien pour rompre ce délicieux moment, profitant pleinement de ce cadeau des dieux. Ce moment dont il rêve depuis deux longues années ; ce moment qu'elle a tant espéré depuis les quatre derniers jours.

Le baiser, d'abord timide, s'intensifie peu à peu, à mesure qu'ils prennent conscience de leur chance, que leurs envies revivent. Puis, le manque d'air se faisant sentir, ils se séparent, rougissent en pensant à ce qu'ils ont fait. Autour, les gens sortent, comprenant qu'ils sont de trop ; le silence s'installe, miroir sur la gêne des deux jeunes.

- « Pardonne-moi Natsu ! »

- « Non, ce n'est rien : c'est ma faute. »

Elle veut répliquer. Un doigt se pose sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Une main passe sur sa joue, un pouce y essuyant les larmes naissantes.

- « Erza…j'ai quelque chose à te dire…. »

- « Oui ? »

Trois mots. Trois mots peuvent-ils changer une vie ? Y instaurait le bonheur jusqu'à la fin ? La parer les couleurs d'un amour sans tâche ? Trois mots peuvent-ils changer une vie ?

- « Erza Scarlet…..je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. De toute mon âme. »

- « Je…..je t'aime aussi Natsu Dragnir. Si tu faisais comme je regrette. »

- « C'est rien. Oublie » lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Il s'empare de ses lèvres au goût si particulier : deuxième moment de bonheur intense, chacun y mettant toute la douceur et la passion qu'il ressent pour sa moitié. Baiser comme aucun autre, baiser entre deux âmes en peine qui se sont trouvés. Deuxième baiser d'une longue série à venir


End file.
